


Buttons

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, doubledrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos & buttons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

Methos once spent a year selling buttons. He found the shop by accident, removing himself from a potential Challenge. He'd ducked through the narrow door under the sign almost wider than the shopfront because it was just on holy ground (a churchyard once, but never unsanctified, an unexpected refuge) and was captivated by the wares.

(He'd carved buttons of horn and wood, antler, bone and stone, cast them of metal, watched as several of his wives plied needle and thread to make buttons of cloth, of rings and string, knotted cords in knobs, set gems in gold and silver, glass in clay.)

There were bins of buttons, baskets of buttons. Buttons in boxes, buttons on cards, buttons displayed on velvet behind glass. Buttons painted, moulded, carved and cast. Woven buttons and filigree buttons, jet and amber and pearl, slick, brittle celluloid. (He remembered a shirtfront once, buttons and collar flash-fire disintegrating from coming too close to the gas-lamp. He had never worn another.)

The little man behind the counter looked up at the tinkle of the bell and smiled. Before he knew it, Methos was smiling back, caught by button-bright eyes. He stayed a year. He still smiles, unbuttoning buttons.


End file.
